


What is Love?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jack wants to know what love means.





	What is Love?

****

When you had first met Jack, Dean and Sam had explained that he was Lucifer’s son. You never once thought Jack was an evil entity, never, not once did the thought ever cross your mind. He was always so gentle with you. Of course, he made mistakes and you knew he had a lot to learn. You taught him everything you knew with the help from the Winchester brothers.

One day, you had taken Jack on a food supply trip at the local gas station that wasn’t too far a drive from the bunker. Jack sat outside in the car while you shopped around, grumbling to yourself when the cashier had informed you they were out of apple pie for Dean.

You’d taken a few extra minutes in the store to look around to see if you had forgotten anything. Luckily, you hadn’t and soon enough, you were walking out of the store and sitting behind the wheel.

“What?” you asked Jack once you noticed he’d been staring at you for a few minutes.

“What does love mean?” he asked, a confused frown on his face. “My mom said she loved me in the video tapes. And Dean, Castiel and Sam claim they love  each other like family. What does it mean? Are there different types of love?”

You licked your lips trying to think of a way to describe what Jack was asking in a way that he could understand. “Love is….Love is love. It’s a feeling you get when people care for you. You feel happy around the people you love and adore more than anything.”

“Does Dean love Sam?” He asked.

“Very much,” you nodded.

“And Sam loves Dean? And Castiel loves them too?” He asked.

“Yes, Jack.” you smiled.

“Do they love you?” 

“I’d like to think they do, yes.” you grinned, thinking of your favorite men. “And I love them, too.”

“Do you love me?” He asked.

“Of course, I do, Jack.” you turned your head as you pulled up to the bunker. “Jack, I love you more than anything in this world. Nobody can take love from this family. I know times can get rough some days and we argue all the time. But that doesn’t make us love each other any less. You’re apart of this family. Castiel cares for you and Sam and Dean.”

“I  love you, too.” he grinned as he followed your actions when you stood out of your car and grabbed the groceries from the backseat.

“C’mon, let’s go make some dinner together, huh?”


End file.
